KarmaGisa Oneshots
by bethanydavies20002
Summary: KarmaGisa Oneshots
1. Chapter 0: R E Q U E S T I N G

**0.0**

 _To quickly clarify, my style of writing is a personal choice - I prefer the third person rather than first. Secondly, I am originally from the United Kingdom so my spelling would be notably different from those who live in the United States of America._

 _Lemons and limes are allowed; the plot ideas are of that of the requester so I do not own anything, (this also goes for Assassination Classroom and the characters)._

 _PLEASE do not correct my work, I am aware whenever I finish a work around 0:00 in the morning, I make mistakes. As well as this, I will be re-correcting and be improving the quality of the work as this collection of one-shots progresses._

 _This work has been spread across several different social medias so I apologise if at any time anyone is confused. These being;_

 _ **Wattpad.**_

 _ **ArchiveofOurOwn.**_

 _ **FanfictionNext,** **(here).**_

 _Wattpad, however, is the main one as people are able to follow said account and stay regularly updated. So, please read at your leisure and enjoy._

 _Thank you,_

 _Author-sama._

 **Current list of requests:**

Mermaid!Karma x Nagisa pt2

 _I absolutely LOVED this. I loved the way you wrote it, and I loved just everything about it! Thank you for writing this I really appreciate it! You know what I would appreciate even more, though? If you wrote a contiuation~_

 _\- KittyWriter._

Passive Aggressive!Time: Karma x Nagisa

 _Can I also send a request? Hihi_

 _》During the "civil war" (lol) or fight between karma and Nagisa - can you make their fight turn from aggressive men to something sexual xD_ wahahaha _it was all I could see during that time lol_

 _-teddybunny99_

Adult!Karma x Adult!Nagisa 

_Well- I have a request. XD_

 _Okay-_

 _So-_

 _Basically, it's something where, firstly- it's adult Karmagisa. Like, after the time skip. Secondly- it's something where Nagisa misses being able to be with Karma a lot because of the jobs they have, so he decides to try and get Karma's attention off of work on a day that the redhead actually has off._

 _It can be fluffy, or smutty, or a fluffy smut. XD_

 _\- Nagisa_Akabane._


	2. Chapter 1: Drunk Nagisa x Karma

**Chapter 2: Drunk!Nagisa x Karma**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

SMUTTY FUCKING SMUTTY SMUT AHEAD!

Nagisa's drunk . . . and Karma's horny . . . eh.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

This was requested by KittyWriter (∩˃o˂∩)

This is the first time I've ever posted something like this so I apologise if this isn't up to standard! I hope you enjoyed it ~ I was trying to be somewhat original . . . heh ~ 〜٩(^▿^)۶〜

 ** _(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)_**

* * *

 **"Drunk"** , is the definition of a person who is influenced by alcohol to the degree of losing control of one's faculties or behaviour. This was the most appropriate way of describing Nagisa Shiota in this moment. Karma Akabane took the upper hand of the opportunity when he realised Nagisa had never touched a particular alcoholic substance before.

At first, it came off as a harmless dare but Nagisa (oh so foolishly) wanted to prove himself. Now it's hard not to deny that Karma had always savoured the way his azure eyes would shiver with determination. But, he would always stare several seconds too long, which always, without fail, caused a faint explosion of pink to spread across the porcelain face of the bluenette.

Karma had teasingly held a bottle of vodka towards him, his flashing signature smirk which inevitably caused the bluenette's blush to deepen before snatching the cold glass from his hand. With a triumphant 'hmph' to himself, Nagisa inspected the bottle with anticipation. The devious redhead's eyes shimmered, igniting with nothing but pure interest. His suddenly sharp orbs burned into the pale skin, watching the petite male's actions as he unscrewed the cap and cautiously tasted the liquor as it touched his tongue. Karma slyly leaned inward, finding fascination in the way Nagisa's nose wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed at the foreign taste.

"It burns," Nagisa mumbled, slowly taking the glass bottle away from his lips. His eyes met Karma's fierce one's and a victorious smirk played his mouth. I'm not giving in so easily.

Thinking back, Karma most-likely should've voiced his concern, but he was so captivated by the bluenette's reaction he didn't realise how many Nagisa had actually consumed. It was when Nagisa, who's face was then burning, leaned towards Karma. Eyes suspiciously narrowed and lips pouting as his hands slammed down on the table. This snapped Karma out of his trance and his eyes widened with awareness at Nagisa's current state.

His lips pursed as he took in the appearance. His two pig-tails had somewhat loosened and pieces of his blue hair were sticking to the side of his face. He approached the situation with a lazy smile and allowed a small chuckle. Nagisa, however, glared at the sound and made an annoyed noise. "You're-e-e" he hiccuped, "an ass-s-s." Slurring, Nagisa again frowned.

"I'm an ass?" Karma snickered, "Nagisa -"

". . . whose also hot-t!" He muttered to himself, hiccuping, as he brought his index finger to his lower lip. "You're a hot ass." He affirmed to himself, grinning slightly as he looked back to Karma who deadpanned.

"You're drunk." Karma bluntly stated, wary.

"I-I'm sober!" Nagisa hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously as he climbed to his feet. He staggered several times as he tried to reach Karma who laid back; assessing the red face with confusion.

Me? - He snickered to himself. No chance. Kayano was definitely -

"I like you!" Nagisa exploded, eyes widening at his own outburst. He smiled in satisfaction after approximately three seconds and nodded to himself as though he were a child.

How was one to handle this? Karma froze, eyes practically bulging.

"Nagisa maybe you should -"

The bluenette met his gaze with an unreadable expression, stopping Karma with whatever he was wanting to say.

He didn't process it at first, he mentally couldn't handle with what happened.

Nagisa had knelt, with the support of the table and leaned towards Karma. Karma caught the scent of alcohol heavily on his breath before his mind collapsed.

"I-" Nagisa spoke softly as though he was dead-stone sober, "like," closer. "You."

Nagisa's lips found Karma's, leaving Karma to fall from where he had himself propped up on his elbows. Of course, because Nagisa was drunk, his kiss seemed sloppy and uncoordinated. Karma found himself frozen, gazing into the hazy blue eyes with surprise. Nagisa took this chance to move his fingers towards his wrists as he shifted, straddling his torso. Karma tensed at the sudden shift, "Nagisa what are you - wait for a second!" Nagisa stopped his actions. Flinching as he pulled away.

"I want you." The statement was sultry but his eyes were brimming with innocence as he begged. "Karma, please, I want you."

His eyes watered slightly, the soberness in his face falling as he hiccupped.

Perhaps he should've stopped Nagisa - he should've stopped himself.

The thumb of his finger touched the side of his warm cheek, studying the grief in his eyes. There was something in that moment that made Nagisa seem attractive. He had always liked Nagisa, he found him interesting to watch. The way he handled things . . . it annoyed him how Kayano was the one who could be at his side. He had always wanted Nagisa; perhaps he should've left it. Nagisa seemed so drunk, he probably wouldn't have remembered it. Though, he couldn't restrain himself. Everything about Nagisa was alluring.

The way he smelt, the way he looked . . .

\- Karma, overcome with his hormonal desire, caught Nagisa off guard. His lips craved Nagisa's soft ones and they both untwined in that one act.

Nagisa's kisses started off soft, hesitant and sob-filled as Karma kissed him with an overpowering amount of need. He held the side of his face, fingers untangling the bands that tied the remainder of his hair up. His hair cascaded through his fingers and this only seemed to ignite Karma's mood. Karma repeatedly kissed his face, his jawline and the side of his neck. He was kissing anywhere he could, an affectionate gesture.

Slowly, Nagisa started kissing back - his fingers curling around the fabrics of Karma's shirt. Everything quickly changed, the atmosphere around them just dissolved and Nagisa was kissing back with the same amount of passion that Karma was clearly exuding.

Gently, Nagisa touched the bottom of his lip with the tip of his tongue and Karma swiftly accepted and found himself relishing the sweet taste of alcohol against his own. This caused a small moan to escape Nagisa and Karma smirked into the kiss as they battled for dominance. Nagisa pulled away, saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth as Karma started kissing down his neck, sucking and biting, occasionally being responded with a whine or moan.

Nagisa in his dishevelled state was a definite turn-on.

He's mine.

Only.

The marks were deliberate and symbolising his affections.

At this point in time, Nagisa could feel the heat spreading throughout his body and found relief in Karma's cool fingers as touched his bare skin, unbuttoning his shirt with deft movements as he distracted Nagisa with the assault on his clavicle.

"I-I need you," Nagisa moaned out suddenly finding his footing against Karma's distraction. He reached for him, fingers swiftly attacking his own clothes. His hands groped for the hem of his shirt and sloppily pulled. Karma gave a breathless chuckle at the weak attempted but removed the piece of clothing. The throbbing between Nagisa's legs was becoming more and more apparent and he whimpered at the sensation.

Teasingly, Karma moved his hand downward. His fingers brushed against the male, successfully causing a shiver of excitement.

With swift actions, Nagisa found his bare back falling against the carpet; forcing Karma's head up for a final kiss. Finally, Karma was able to make his way downward, slithering his hands down his sides before stopping them at the hem of his trousers that rode Nagisa's hips. A smile of satisfaction.

Mine.

He heard a gasp once he tackled through his underwear.

The golden irises snapped up to meet the hooded orbs from where he hovered. A smirk slowly graced his face and his finger stroked against his inner thigh.

The creamy skin of Nagisa was tinted with a flustered colour of red. He adored the fact only he could do this to him. He wanted Nagisa to writhe underneath him and so far, he felt nothing but pure dominance over him.

He was completely drunk on lust and that drove him to his next actions. He tilted Nagisa's chin, forcing him to look directly at him as he entered his first finger. The animalistic orbs devoured Nagisa in a way he could not comprehend and he shivered at the strange feeling.

Another finger.

. . . And another.

Karma inspected Nagisa's face the entire time, carefully thrusting them at a pace that was more comfortable. However, Nagisa disliked this and found himself glaring in frustration. "Sh," Karma murmured a delicate sound. "I don't want to hurt you."

Nagisa sat up once he removed his fingers and somewhat calmly went for his belt.

Taken off guard, Karma felt Nagisa push him back and he calmly straddled him once he was able to remove the sticky clothes from his humid body.

"N-Nagisa -" Karma's eyes widened.

"Sh," Nagisa hushed him, his fingers brushing against his length rather teasingly. Karma's fingers curled and bit back a moan of his own. "Karma~" Nagisa moaned out adjusting himself to sit. Karma jolted at the foreign action causing Nagisa to smirk.

The sensation of Nagisa around him was unexplainable.

"I haven't -"

He bit back another moan at the touch of their bare skin touching. Nagisa leaned forward, demanding the flesh of his neck.

He rolled his hips, breathlessly attacking his neck with drunken kisses. Karma had never been so overpowered by someone before, his mind was on overdrive as he met Nagisa's waves of ejaculation with an equal amount of force. The smell of Nagisa was fragrancing around him, leaving him in a state of drunken need as Nagisa left wet kisses. The knotting in his stomach was reaching its climax and he couldn't help but move his fingers down towards Nagisa's bare hips. Nagisa moaned against the crook of his neck, enjoying the rawness of their bodies as the pleasure overwhelmed them.

"N- I . . ." Nagisa sputtered but Karma took this chance to devour his lips and delve his tongue into the warmth of his mouth as the wetness of their bodies caused more friction. Nagisa's continuously moaned tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging him closer.

He could feel Nagisa contracting against him as well as he rode him, he noticed how his rolls became sloppier.

In all of the heat, they found release and Nagisa continued to assault him.

"Again!" He demanded.

Karma, in all the haze, decided, he should've done this along time ago.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

This will most-likely be rewritten once my writing skills have improved, but what do you think? The ending probably was a ickle bit rushed - I have never written smut before lmao.  
(ृ°͈꒳°͈ ृ)ु


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath Hungover Nagisa

**Summary:**

* * *

***Continued from Drunk!Nagisa x Karma***  
TheRealRedDevil suggested it so here you go!

Karma's feeling lovesick! ✧*。ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

Okay, me being sixteen and shit - my writing is all over the place ＼(;´□｀)/ moSTLY due to EMA shit and college and all that fuckery of a chore! ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **It** was utter chaos, it seemed as though the lounge had been wrecked by a force similar to Korosensei's mach-twenty. The seemingly sober Karma found himself perched upright, eyes protruding as he took in the scenery before him. The table was standing on three legs, dipping to the floor while the leg lay underneath it.

Gradually, he turned discovering the state of the couch, which was moved from its usual position, caving in on itself.

He reached up, detangling his hair with his fingers and exhaled heavily through his nose.

Last night heavily weighed over his shoulders as he remembered Nagisa's drunken, lewd behaviour. He shuddered slightly. His body was covered in marks, the worst covering his collarbone and jawline. Scratch marks, he was so sure, were covering his bare back . . . he could still hear the phantom moans of Nagisa -

"Fuck!" He grunted, "shit, fuck, why would I -!"

This was his best friend! But . . . he wanted this! His body craved his touch, so why?

His eyebrows furrowed anxiously as he bit the nail of his thumb. Did Nagisa really confess? Why would he . . .

Just why?

He could feel his heartbeat thundering against his ribcage as he scanned the room, searching for Nagisa.

Swallowing, he carefully stood up from his place on the floor and stepped around the table. He found a particular bluenette passed out on the other side of the couch, blue tendrils covering his face as he snored gently.

The state he was in mortified him. Nagisa's body was bruised and he thought himself was bad enough.

Breathing out, Karma found himself frozen in that instant.

"I like you!" Nagisa's wide orbs filled his mind, they were overflowing with an emotion he couldn't quite place. Perhaps that's why he . . .

"Oh," Karma laughed dryly to himself. "Nagisa . . ."

There was a small whine.

Karma moved his fingers from over his face and rested his gaze over Nagisa who stirred.

The bluenette suddenly found himself stiffening from the pain he felt seeping through his hips as well as his head and moaned out in hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut as he sat up right and cupped his head between his hands.

It was at that moment he noticed -

"Why am I naked?"

Heat exploded over his face and he squeaked when he noticed Karma watching with the same amount of surprise. "Karma why are you - did we? Karma!" Nagisa whined out in distress as hazy memories flooded through his mind. He gasped out in horror.

"Oh shit." He exclaimed, wincing at his own volume.

His eyes shot up to his best friend's face, wide as they searched for any kind of emotion.

There was nothing. He was simply pale, mercury eyes steel and guarded. "Karma . . ."

"Did you mean what you said?" Karma's voice came out raspy.

The blush on Nagisa's face deepened but he was unable to answer.

"Nagisa . . ."

Karma found himself kneeling, uncaring for the exposed body. "Did you mean it?"

He anxiously searched the heated face, holding his face up with the tip of his finger.

How could he not?

Nagisa thought Karma was everything he wasn't. He was fierce, devious and daring . . . at first, it was nothing more than innocent curiosity. But, over time he found himself falling for the male. It was ineffable. He couldn't explain it, he always found himself floundering - heart aching with the want for his attention.

All I want is you, he wanted to say.

The bluenette found himself struggling and could only give a stiff nod of affirmation.

They grew closer and Karma pressed his forehead against Nagisa's, feeling the warmth radiating from him. He gave a shaky laugh, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I . . ." Nagisa felt his body pulsating. "I want you." It was barely a murmur as he edged closer for his lips.

"You have me."

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

Ayyyyyyy! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و they is my OTP!  
Whatcha think?

I have Bitch-Sensei's technique scheduled for the next one - oi, oi, steamy Frenchy shit is going downn!


	4. Chapter 3: Competition Time! Karma x

**Summary:**

* * *

Korosensei decides to have a French kissing competition . . .

This was requested by ZessiePit (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

I probably will do the assassination plan soon~

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

This one has been in moderation because I wasn't really entirely impressed by my plot so it underwent some shizzle so here we go!~ also, I've had to start filling out EMA forms because I'm lazy as fuck and refused to look at my so called penmanship! As well as this~ I've been busy trying to rearrange a story board for one of my original works, so I apologise!

 _ **(See the end of the chapter for more notes).**_

* * *

I

 **"COMPETITION TIME"**

"Seduction" is the act with the full intent of persuading and engaging someone into sexual activity. But, this skill alone was known to Class-E as one of 'Bitch-Sensei's' AKA Irina Jelavić's most alluring attribute. Let's not forget the all too memorable 'Kiss of Death' technique, the very same one she used on Shiota Nagisa – himself withstanding thirty-hits alone – when she arrived.

This, as well as the minuscule movements of her curvaceous body, was enough to concoct a murderously beautiful hit woman.

And . . . as a member of the 'Assassination Classroom' faculty, it was only fitting that she taught her students the essentials. After all, what kind of teacher would she be, if she didn't do that much for her beloved students?

Now, let's not jump the gun and say what happened afterwards was her full expectation of the outcome, rather Teresaka and Maehara wound up arguing over 'who kissed better'.

"Who would kiss you? You have the face of a horse!" Maehara hissed out.

"Fuckboy," Karma coughed out casually from beside Nagisa who sweat dropped at the unnecessary comment.

"What did you say Akabane!"

"Oh, you heard me!" The redheaded devil grinned back. If it was one thing, the devious male enjoyed egging on- as well as joining the occasional fight. Teresaka hissed in annoyance.

Irina who had originally positioned herself at the front of the class was now gone. Korosensei, on the other hand, was standing in the doorway, his smile stretching ear-to-ear, (that was if he had any visible to his facial structure), as per usual.

"Children, children! We can settle this without the use of fisticuffs!"

Oh . . . this can't be good. Nagisa mentally facepalmed and internally sighed when everyone turned to the gigantic yellow octopus who had made his way to the centre of the classroom.

"I propose you settle this with a competition" –

"I don't find that very settling," Nagisa muttered to himself as he stared at their teacher with an unsure look on his face. Karma simply smirked to inwardly and innocently turned to Korosensei who was laughing to himself.

"Say, if we do agree to this competition of yours, what're the stakes teach?"

The octopus brought a tentacle to his mouth as if in thought. "They who win get bragging rights," he averred mischievously.

Nagisa deadpanned almost instantly. What are you up to?

Kayano frowned for a moment, "so who's the judge?"

This question lingered for a full minute.

Karma wore a shit-eating grin, causing the room to tense up.

"I think it's only fair Nagisa judges" – he sang innocently, "after all, he was the first one to get a taste of JelaBitch's technique."

That makes no sense. Nagisa thought, suddenly feeling sorry for himself.

"W-what no!" He weakly objected, "I don't want to get wrapped up in this."

Karma only hummed in response, smiling all the while. "What's the matter, Nagi-cha(n)? Scared?"

Scared? No, he just didn't want someone else's tongue in his mouth! He physically cringed at the thought and felt his face warming up in embarrassment.

"Fine whatever," Terasaka muttered to himself. Nagisa managed to squeak out a noise of bewilderment and confusion before Terasaka pulled the bluenette towards him. Nakamura slyly smirked when she held her phone out. Nagisa made a face, his lips were like chalk and his mouth felt violated.

 **1 hit**

 **5 hits**

 **10 hits –**

Terasaka pulled away and Nagisa frowned.

Karma snickered. "How does it feel kissing the face of a horse?" He questioned, repeating Maehara's words from earlier on.

"Knock it off, jackass!"

Karma smirked, "ne – Nagisa, how was it?"

"That was barely ten hits," Nagisa awkwardly informed everyone who was stood with eyes wide and mouths dropped.

Maehara looked triumphant, "Pfft, ten? I can beat that no problem!" He boasted.

Nagisa wiped his mouth and glowered at Karma who was stood there with his arms lazily crossed over his chest. He knew that look. Karma was –

". . . [M]ph!"

 **1 hit**

 **5 hits**

 **10 hits**

 **20 hits**

 **30 hits –**

Maehara walked off leaving Nagisa feeling slightly dazed, but given that – it wasn't bad. The bluenette, now the same colour as Karma's hair, wiped his mouth again, "thirty hits."

Maehara grinned, "I win" –

Karma clicked his tongue, "no you haven't."

Nagisa suddenly felt the colour draining from his face and Karma flashed Nagisa a smile of amusement. No way . . .

"O-ok, no!" Nagisa stammered.

"Why not?"

Karma innocently frowned at his best friend with confusion. He's teasing me . . . I feel so undignified.

"You never said . . ." –

Karma practically towered over Nagisa at this point, his head lowering to meet the side of his left ear. "Could it be you like me to Nagi-cha(n)?"

Wait, what?

Before Nagisa could fully process what was happening Karma placed a kiss on his lips. It started off as a chaste kiss but quickly changed –

 **10 hits!**

His tongue delved into his mouth, quickly exploring every inch of it.

 **25 hits!**

 **50 hits!**

 **W-wait!**

 **100 hits!**

Nagisa could feel Karma's fingers lowering –

"Keep it PG thank you!"

Korosensei yelled out suddenly causing Nagisa to stagger back, away from Karma who was smirking victoriously to himself.

"I get bragging rights." He stated calmly as he watched Nagisa wipe the saliva from the side of his mouth. "Right?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

I need more requests guysssss~

Anywayyyyy, whatcha think?


	5. Chapter 4: Seductive Time Karma x Nag

**Summary:**

* * *

Terasaka demands Karma for a rematch;))

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

OKAY, I HAVE A REASON FOR NOT UPLOADING WHEN I SAID I WOULD, proBABLY?

Fucking results day is literally round the corner and when I say this shit I mean it's literally like one hour away alri; my stress levels are peaking. THIS IS LITERALLY ONE THING THAT I NEED TO FEEL PROUD OF SO AYYY

 _ **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**_

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Terasaka and Maehara had the little squabble over who kissed better. This was all thanks to JelaBitch's idea to teach them her 'Kiss of Death' technique. Of course, the resolve of this issue was to have a contest (which was inevitably suggested by no other than their perverse yellow octopus of a teacher). Surprisingly, the ending result was the infamous Karma Akabane being the victorious competitor. Though, Nagisa would be lying if he told you what Karma had told him - moments before his victory - didn't bother him.

 _With lips practically touching the outer part of his ear, "Could it be you like me to Nagi-cha(n)?"_

The reality of the matter was, they did. They did a lot, no matter how many times he tried to fool himself; those exact words would find themselves invading his mind.

Now, Nagisa always accepted the fact he would be the character that ended up having an unrequited love, AKA Karma. However, after those - absurdly suggestive words - Nagisa had been exposed to a new light. Perhaps maybe the devious redhead liked him too, or so he believed.

Neither of them had spoken of the incident since. Karma played the matter off as though Nagisa had simply misheard him, which was utter nonsense, in Nagisa's opinion.

At current bluenette was perched up in a slouched manner, his right elbow propped up on the desk as he rested his cheek against the surface of his open palm. His thoughts unconsciously pulling him back to Karma and his - oh so soft - lips that were once on his. He couldn't help but think it was strange, it had been a week and yet the warmth of his lips pressing against his own still lingered. With slight frown Nagisa puffed out a sigh and stretched his arms out, resting his head on the desk. Clearly unamused by the imagery that his mind teased him with.

It had been approximately two minutes since Korosensei disappeared, claiming there was something in Hawaii that he was dying to try out. This meant he wouldn't be back for another eighteen minutes.

Kayano had been observing the bluenette since he had been slouched over. He hadn't opened, nor touched his bento that was sitting untouched beside him.

Unbeknownst to Nagisa, he was being studied from afar by a particular red-headed devil. However, both males were knocked out of their thoughts when the classroom door to 3-E was kicked open.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair - previously nicknamed 'horse-face' and 'fuckboy'.

Terasaka had a shit-eating grin on his face as he strolled up to the front desk and slammed down a carrier bag that had been in hand. Nagisa sweatdropped at the familiar look on his face.

Oh, this can't be good.

"I want a rematch, you dick."

. . . A rematch?

Karma smirked, "you hear that Nagisa? Pucker up, the horse wants to suck faces with you."

"W-what! No!" He stubbornly protested, his face flushing under the thought of Terasaka invading his mouth as well as Karma. Cringing he quickly shook his head.

Nagisa then tried to avert the attention, "w-wait what's in the bag?"

With a triumphant smirk, he said, "Korosensei's bag of fruit from around the world."

Wait, _what?_

Fruit?

Almost everyone deadpanned.

"That isn't a rematch."

Nagisa quietly scowled. Unamused by Sugino's obvious need to point out the obvious.

"No shit," Karma sarcastically replied. "Maybe he wants to see how much he could shove up his" -

This was Terasaka's turn to sweatdrop after he quite harshly cleared his throat. "No," he stated, "considering we're talking about the linguistics of a seductive nature . . ." he poured the contents of the bag out onto the desk. "I want a rematch, to see who can make even fruit sexually appealing."

Clearly, anyone could assume Terasaka was taking the piss. Obviously, suggesting such a thing was incredulous, but might've meant that if Karma said no, Terasaka would win. Kayano, Okuda, and the rest of the girls just gawked.

"You're joking right?" Karma snickered.

No. The horse-faced male was not.

"If you're not up for it, I mean" -

Karma narrowed his eyes suspiciously; oh shit.

Everyone slyly exchanged a glance of uncertainty. Challenging the devil was not a metaphor in this instance. The silence was growing and morphing as Karma decided to take long and idle steps towards Terasaka. When he was close enough, his mercury orbs were practically glowing. "You first."

Nagisa sat himself up right, eyeing Karma curiously.

In response, Terasaka just shrugged, smug.

The redhead noticed the bluenette's intense gaze burning into the back of his head and that's when an idea popped into his mind. Secretively smirking to himself he eyed a banana before watching Terasaka reach for cherries.

The vividly red cherries caught their attention and everyone watched in awkward silence as he wrapped his tongue around it. Nagisa couldn't help but pity the fruit as it was submerged into the boy's mouth. Silently, they watched, confused and slightly bewildered as they anticipated for what Terasaka was doing. Occasionally they could see his tongue prodding the inner part of his cheek and Nagisa guessed he was tying the stems of the cherries.

After several seconds had passed, Terasaka smirked in victory before presenting the knotted cherries on his tongue.

"Look what you're missing out on, Nagi!" Karma allowed a snicker.

Nagisa in retaliation slammed his head down.

After that moment, things got interesting . . . Nagisa didn't see when Karma took the banana. Or the fact he was deviously smirking to himself.

When he did look back up, however, Karma was sensually licking his lips, flashing a teasing look in Nagisa's direction - moments after he looked up - just as he lifted the already peeled banana to his mouth. The act in itself could've been labeled as questionable and caused this Nagisa to flush a deep crimson as well as cover his face with both hands. With a look of anticipation, Karma deliberately stalled his actions, slightly amused on how Nagisa innocently peeped through the gaps between his tiny fingers.

The tip of his tongue met with the side of the fruit and fluently made its way towards the tip of the banana. With a sly smirking playing the redheads lips, he swirled his tongue around it before locking his mouth around the shaft. The sudden and circular motions of his tongue working its way around the fruit caused the girls to stare, eyes wide and jaws practically touching the floor. The boys, on the other hand, were red in the face, looking awkwardly at the shameless display before them.

"U-uh . . ."

"I think, yet again, I win." He spoke out, taking a large mouthful of the fruit before strolling towards Nagisa.

Nagisa clearly red-faced, shied back into his seat.

Karma, on the other hand, forced his chin upward and placed a kiss on the parted lips. Nagisa made a noise of confusion and surprise but didn't complain either.

"We're talking later," was all he said.

* * *

After Terasaka's clear loss, Korosensei had returned.

He found the girls staring at Karma with wide eyes as well as Nagisa.

Though, after finding his stash of fruit splayed out on his desk, they may as well have been shoved straight up Terasaka's ass.

* * *

 **Notes:**

honESTLY, I tried to find any kind of fan fiction to help me figure out what the fuck this was going to turn into... long story short I found a Harry Potter fanfiction to do with coffee and sex in a library. tHE SEX BIT WAS UNINTENDED, I don't read the summaries.. ripp (/^\;;)


	6. Chapter 5: Competition time pt3:

**Summary:**

* * *

Oi, oi, smut;)

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

Some of you honestly guessed this;))

 _ **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**_

* * *

 **Nagisa Shiota** bit absently into the side of his cheek as he fumbled anxiously with his fingers. Karma had suggested for him to meet outside the PE shed, but the tension in which surrounded the bluenette was excruciating. He could feel it creating a web and the longer he waited, the tighter and more unbreathable it became. If he was able to describe it, he would've told you it felt as if someone was squeezing his throat, preventing him from even squeaking out a sound.

At this point, his heart was thundering so loudly in his mind, he didn't hear a certain redhead walking towards him. But, for that reason, Karma was thankful. It gave him a chance to study the ending result of his previous actions. The bluenette's face was burning a dark red and with the background of the PE shed behind him, it only added to his disheveled appearance.

With a casual smirk, he finally voiced his arrival. "Yo, Nagisa."

It took a moment for Nagisa to register what or who was standing before him. Eventually, his azure eyes coyly met Karma's fierce and mischievous ones. After the incident at lunch, nothing was said and this allowed Nagisa's mind to pent up enough scenarios to cause a brain freeze.

"H-hey, Karma," Nagisa shyly bit into the side of his lip, embarrassed over the little stammer of his greet.

Raising a playful eyebrow, Karma smirked, again. Nagisa fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze and looked down at his feet. Then, Karma brushed passed him to open one of the two, wooden doors of the shed. Nagisa quickly looked up gave him a perplexed glance. "Someone might be watching," was all that was said and Nagisa responded with a quiet 'oh'. Karma didn't say anything but gave the bewildered male a wink.

Once inside the wooden shelter, Karma closed the doors and turned back to Nagisa who was holding his hands close to his chest - as if he was keeping himself together. It was clearly darker here, yet, Karma could see Nagisa's outline perfectly. He could feel the curious eyes of his best friend burning through him, trying to untangle his intentions.

With a slight smile, Karma chuckled, "relax."

Nagisa did not.

What if everything he had done was a joke? Nagisa puckered his bottom lip out and narrowed his eyes. Karma moved closer and outstretched his hand. The suspicious bluenette jumped at the sudden feel of Karma's fingers caressing the side of his face and hated how another explosion of heat spread across his face.

Karma smirked to himself.

"Do you remember what I said to you, Nagisa?"

How could he forget?

Slowly, Karma tilted his chin up, "I mean what I said."

Nagisa innocently furrowed his eyebrows. Unconvinced.

Sighing, Karma moved closer, moving the bluenette's bangs out of his eyes. "Believe me," it was near a plea and Nagisa couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest.

Karma Akabane really likes . . . me?

His thoughts were answered when he felt Karma's lips against his own. The entire moment seemed ethereal as though he was dreaming. "Please?"

The bluenette complied, breathless, "show me."

* * *

Sometime after this, they had found themselves on the floor with the redhead on top. Nagisa, after seeing this, maneuvered himself so that his legs were wrapped around the lean redhead's torso, (effectively trapping him in place), before yanking his head down to meet Karma's sexual drive with equal force. The redhead responded by smirking into the kiss, which Nagisa sensed, as the said bluenette entangled his fingers in the messy crimson tendrils; somehow pulling his body closer in the process. Nagisa then grazed his teeth against Karma's lower lip and gave it a slight tug before slicking his tongue over the stricken area, enjoying the prick of a metallic taste.

The redhead rested his fingers over the bluenette's hip before moving them to grip his chin firmly. Nagisa allowed a moan when their tongues met, too wrapped up in the bliss to have even noticed. The heat of their wet crevices deepened their kiss as they battled for dominance. Throughout, saliva began to seep from the corner of the bluenette's mouth, dribbling down his chin. Karma was the one to break the kiss and shifted, being able to study the disheveled mess at a better angle.

Large, sex-hungry eyes bored into his own, lips swollen and parted as he breathed out. His ponytails had become loose during and meant there were several strands of hair framing the dolllike face.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Nagisa," he breathed out.

For a moment, the sweet bluenette returned. His already heated face flushed a deep scarlet and he mumbled a quiet, 'shut up'. Chuckling, Karma pressed his lips against his heated cheek, cooing over how cute he was being before lowering them over his neck. The heat of Karma's breath against his neck caused an impatient whine. Instinctively, Karma paid attention to his lips once more before returning to his neck. Nagisa's breath hitched when Karma's teeth gently scraped against the sensitive flesh. The ritual of sucking and biting repeated until Karma reached the first obstacle.

His shirt.

Nagisa was lifted into a sitting position. But before anything, Karma couldn't help but trail his fingers from his neck, impressed with his markings. Karma then fluently began to unbutton his vest. The bluenette felt his heart in his throat at this moment, throbbing with belated anticipation. The redhead quickly disposed of it and started working down his shirt. Nagisa felt the cool air touch his bare skin before Karma coaxed him to lie on his back and of course, Nagisa quietly obeyed.

"Hey, Nagisa," Karma hoarsely called, sending shivers down the bluenette's frame. The tips of Karma's fingers danced over the pale skin of his stomach, "this is okay?"

Karma lifted his head, staring into the blue pools of sapphire. If he was honest, he would take Nagisa anywhere but not without Nagisa's permission, of course. His glazed over orbs pierced the redhead in content. "This is okay," he repeated but it was more like a statement. His voice was shy but the bloodlust spiraling in the pools was obvious.

For once, Karma was seemingly considerate of Nagisa and the mere question proved that. He was careful, trying not to get too excited for the sake of not hurting Nagisa too badly but, it was the bloodlust presented on the bluenette's face that drove him further. Each touch of his lips and fingers was craved, like a man through withdrawal on cocaine, that being Nagisa.

The bluenette was completely intoxicated, a feeling of sheer pleasure jolting through him every time Karma's lips found their way to his clavicle. It wasn't long before Karma's mouth found his nipples. Nagisa gasped out at the foreign feeling but welcomed it nonetheless. Karma was enjoying the reactions and it was hard not to deny the tightness of his trousers at this point. His actions were stalled briefly and Nagisa watched, fascinated as Karma tugged off his blazer, the heat suffocating. Once his shirt was fully removed, he delved down, exploring Nagisa's body with feathery kisses.

Nagisa, however, pushed him back and somehow managed to attack his neck. Though, the difference with their position was the fact Nagisa's knee was positioned between Karma's leg. purposefully massaging against his lower region as he licked his earlobe. A surprised moan escaped the taller male and Nagisa smirked against his neck, proud of his attempt. Karma felt himself twitch and forced Nagisa's mouth on his. Nagisa moaned once more, enjoying the feeling of Karma's hands against his sides before finding the belt to his trousers. The bluenette's breathing hitched into the kiss and before he could react, Karma's hand found the fabrics of his undergarments.

His fingers teased the smaller male's cock, squeezing and occasionally rubbing against it.

Nagisa leaned against Karma's shoulder, keeping him upright as he moaned out, uncontrollably. The throbbing of his obvious erection was unendurable but Karma knew this as he suffered alongside him.

"K-Karma," Nagisa's breath was chopped up and breathless but Karma simply smirked at the sound of his partner moaning out his name.

"Shh," he eventually murmured, "it'll make you feel really good," he promised calmly.

Somewhere along those lines, Nagisa found himself lying back down with Karma removing the rest of his clothes. From that view, the bluenette was able to see the outline of Karma's shoulders. He hated to admit it, but the way his muscles flexed turned him on even more. The redhead swirled his finger around the base of his dick just before he used his index and middle finger to pump the shaft. The bluenette was writhing under the unusual feeling, tugging at anything he could get his fingers on.

However, it was when Karma's fingers were replaced by a tongue that gave the most interesting reaction. Nagisa's back arched and a lewd noise that Karma had never heard before left the bluenette's lips. In reaction, Nagisa slammed his hand over his mouth, breathing heavily. Karma focused on the issue at hand, but moved one of his hands up and entangled it with one of Nagisa's, only briefly.

With the feeling of Karma's tongue swirling and mouth pumping against his dick, he began to seep with pre cum. Karma merely held Nagisa's hips down when he tried to buck. But the bluenette was so much of a moaning mess, he didn't notice or feel when Karma shifted his legs onto his shoulders. With one last pump Karma removed himself, after coating his finger in the makeshift lube. Calmly, Karma pushed one digit into the bluenette's entrance. Nagisa, suddenly aware, fell silent.

"Prepping," Karma quietly explained.

Nagisa hummed, breathing heavily.

Eventually, Karma added another, his sleek fingers gradually beginning to stretch out his partner. "Tell me, if you want me to stop," Karma added, hesitantly.

"I don't want you to," Nagisa modestly admitted, his face hidden by the darkness of the lightless room. Karma knew though, Nagisa would be blushing.

With that said, Karma curled his fingers inside of the bluenette, causing a yelp of surprise before Karma reached up, planting a kiss on the boy's face. Again, Karma pulled his fingers out and rolled Nagisa onto all fours. Hearing the sound of Karma shifting, Nagisa grew confused.

"W-wait, w-what"-

The bluenette wasn't able to voice an opinion on the change of position. It was when he felt Karma's erection at his entrance realization overwhelmed him. At first, Nagisa inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the sharp pain that shot through him. Karma remained still, even though he hadn't pushed in all the way. "How does that feel?" He murmured. Although he had never been penetrated from behind, he knew it couldn't be pleasurable at first and so, he slowly moved his hand down to Nagisa's pulsating erection to distract him.

Nagisa didn't directly answer, too embarrassed to do so. Karma then pushed in all the way. Nagisa's eyes pricked and Karma again waited. Waiting for the go-ahead from his accomplice who was slowly adjusting to the new feeling.

A full minute passed before Nagisa slightly bucked his hips and that was all Karma needed. He started off slow, giving time for Nagisa to fully familiarise himself with the size. Karma then started shifting his hips, looking for a certain spot. Once Nagisa's chest suddenly gave out a whoosh Karma knew he had found it.

"H-harder," Nagisa whispered out in embarrassment.

Karma complied by giving a thicker wave of ejaculation, successfully hitting his prostate each time. Soon after, Nagisa's walls were beginning to contract around his dick, causing Karma to fasten his pace. Nagisa found it hard to keep himself upright, too far gone into the pleasure that was jolting through his body. Each thrust was met with the same amount of force, leaving both of them as moaning messes.

"I-I'm going t-too"-

Karma reached for Nagisa's erection once more, both of them reaching their climax. When Nagisa's walls gave a final contraction, Karma's dick twitched causing both of them to gasp out in relief.

* * *

"I love you, Nagisa," Karma huskily breathed against his ear, once they had managed to get into a decent state.

The bluenette cupped his face and gently kissed the top of his nose.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

Tbh, I think this one's better than my first attempt? also, school sex seemed appropriate for some reason~

What do you guys think~?


	7. Chapter 6: what is it you want?

**Summary:**

* * *

|| This is an AU requested by teddybunny99 ||

Karma goes searching for Nagisa when intel from Ritzu says he is in London.

"What is it you want?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

Heh ~

LEMON WARNING:

 ** _(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)_**

* * *

 **SEVEN** years.

It has been seven years.

And yet, even when everyone had moved on with their lives, Karma wouldn't. He couldn't, no matter how many times he tried. No matter how many times his fellow classmates tried talking him out of it, he couldn't. How could he? Several years prior, everyone was the same. They were all determined to find him.

But now?

After all these years . . .

They had all made peace with his decision. His life was not theirs, it was his and only his.

Karma felt betrayed. How could he do this?

Why didn't Karasuma talk him out of it!

The cold evening air of London swept across his exposed face as he walked through the vacant streets. This is where Ritzu tracked him to, he thought to himself as he scanned the area. His golden eyes were narrow as he tried spotting anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

Frustration grew as he mentally cursed to himself.

Once more, he surveyed the area but Nagisa - like every time before - was an expert when it came to hiding. A memory back in high school rang through his mind as he stopped, dead centre in an alleyway.

He almost gave a bitter smile but it quickly vanished from his face when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He cautiously turned but before he could react, he was struck from the side and sent flying - into the alley wall. He hissed out in pain as he quickly gathered his stance to see who the culprit was.

Standing in all their glory - a small, pixielike figure stood at the opening of the alley. A dangerously familiar pair of cold eyes stalking him as they assessed him, calculative. Karma breathed out, surprised as he noticed the appearance. The bluenette wore a skintight leather bodysuit with cutouts. It gave his body the scary allusions of curves a male shouldn't have.

The bluenette smirks a little as he strides closer, (which seemed irresistibly sexy). With every step, he swayed, voicing out the lethal trait that his womanish figure exploited. "And what is it you want?" The words rolled – teasingly – from his tongue as he toyed with the syllables. "Karma-kun?" The sly fingers entangled themselves around his tie before thrusting it down and towards him. Nagisa's heated breath fanned against his lips as the said bluenette looked, searchingly, into his face.

Karma, (as much as he hated to admit), felt vulnerable under the near-impenetrable pools of sapphire. They practically glowed, burning into every inch of his face, a hidden intent swarming behind them. Nagisa hummed, his nose brushing against his cheek as he waited for the – much anticipated – belated answer.

The taste of Nagisa's lips against Karma's was undeniably the best thing he had ever tasted as the redhead suddenly tugged – roughly – at the bluenette's chin. Nagisa smirked into the kiss and behind Karma's head, harshly, pulled his hair, successfully yanking his head back. The action caused the taller male to wince but it was enough to distract him from Nagisa's attack. The bluenette thrust his leg into his right flank and threw him back against the concrete wall.

A dangerous gleam presented itself in the childlike face as Nagisa knelt. "To fuck me, is that it?" His eyes scanned his face, quick, before yanking his chin forward. "Perhaps I should punish you; I dislike disobedient dogs." His cool fingers traced over his lips as he moved, seating himself in Karma's lap. "Be a good dog and I'll reward you, isn't that what you want?"

He shouldn't have, perhaps it was because he was dizzied from his head hitting the wall, but the way Nagisa was practically dominating him, turned him on. His dick twitched. Images were quick to flood their way into his head as Nagisa lowered his head towards his neck. His warm and wet tongue dabbled in the joint between his shoulder before nuzzling his nose into his skin.

"I can feel you underneath me," was all he breathed, smirking against the exposed flesh as Karma flinched.

Using this to his advantage, Nagisa rolled his hips earning a low grunt as the redhead curled his fingers. Nagisa again, hummed against his neck, sending jolts down Karma's spine as he continued his teasingly slow assault.

His teeth grazed and scraped against his neck, biting deeply into the sensitive flesh. Nagisa pulled back moments later, purposefully brushing against his clear erection that was pressing against his stomach. Karma watched Nagisa, fascinated as the blue orbs met his own.

There was a moment of complete silence and stillness before they both attacked one another. However, Nagisa's movements were sudden and ravenous, Karma was almost hesitant to comply with the amount of force Nagisa was using. But, as an experiment, Karma grazed his bottom lip which earned a breathless moan of appreciation. The bluenette grew more and more violent in his actions; so much so, Karma didn't notice one of Nagisa's hands reach behind him.

In the back pocket of his leather pants, Nagisa drew out a silver pocket knife. He struck at his shirt first, cutting a large enough tear so that he could nimbly use his fingers to rip the material from his body. Karma gasped into his mouth at the feel of the cold wall against his bare back, too wrapped up in the heat of the bluenette's cavern to care.

"Fuck," Nagisa moaned out. This breathless remark encouraged Karma and the bluenette did nothing but relish in the pleasure of the pain that was being inflicted upon him as the redhead moved his lips to his throat. At first, he wet the skin with his tongue, being sure to drag it out, before starting his ritual of biting and sucking. He was so sure he had broken the skin when he tasted a familiar metallic taste and when Nagisa ground for that moment.

It was also the moment the bluenette began fiddling with his belt.

The sight of Nagisa's eyes was so dark from the way he was peaking down at him from under his fringe, his pupils had dilated in a way that they ate the whole irises, rendering the redhead breathless when he drew back to inspect his work. His lips were swollen and parted and his hair that had once been pinned back into a crown was now loose and messy, leaving long strands of blue hair to frame around his face.

But even with this innocent-seeming face, the bloodlust was overflowing from him in waves that could have been mistaken for a tsunami. The redhead shifted so he was now standing but it wasn't like Nagisa was complaining. The bluenette's fingers found their way to his waistband moments after tugging at his jeans.

His small fingers danced over the material of his boxers which caused Karma to flex from the sudden feel. With a smirk, Nagisa snaked one of his hands up his thigh and used the other to support his backside. Karma watched Nagisa carefully but was taken off guard when the bluenette gently toyed with it. He pressed his palm against it and knead it.

The blade made a reappearance after Nagisa noticed Karma's head was tilted back and circled his clearly hardened member with the tip of the blade. An impish smirk toyed his lips as he pulled the cock from its confinement. Pumping it carefully, Nagisa traced the blade around the base. Karma shuddered and stiffened when he looked down to the bluenette.

Almost unexpectedly, Nagisa's head was forced forward, being forced to take his entire length in one go. Instinctively, Nagisa's nails dig, harshly, into Karma's hips as he began to deepthroat Karma's erection, humming around it when Karma thrusts his hips forward and causes his throat to constrict on reflex. Karma keeps a rough hold on Nagisa's hair, along with an unrelenting pace with his hips. Vibrations roll up from Nagisa's stomach to his throat and finally into his tongue, his moans making Karma almost double over and push again at the back of Nagisa's head.

Saliva begins to drip uncontrollably down Nagisa's chin as his dick slipped between the slick lips.

"Shit," rasps Karma, throwing his head back, eyes closed as he basks in the oncoming pleasure.

The bluenette feels the heat growing between his legs as Karma continues to surge his hips deeper into the warm wetness of his mouth. He gently scraped the base with his teeth when he felt his dick twitch.

Karma released Nagisa's hair when he felt the blade digging into the side of his leg. Kissing the exposed head of his erection Nagisa slithers up his body and mouths his lips.

"You never told me what you wanted," Nagisa's velvety murmur sounds angelic against his ear as the bluenette kneads his exposed cock.

Karma smirks at this as he lowers himself to his ear, "I'm going to fuck you until I break you." His sweet tone sent shivers down Nagisa's body as Karma suddenly grips onto his hips and forces him down. The bluenette's breath was chopped up at this point, demanding his mouth on Karma's as the redhead lavished his body. They disregarded the clothes that fell around them, (even when Karma used the blade to cut through the bodysuit). All Nagisa anticipated was the pain that enthralled him to his core.

Moans uncontrollably raked through the bluenette whenever Karma bit or clawed at his flustered flesh. His fingers tugged and pulled, groping his hair wherever he could and it was undeniable Karma could've climaxed there and then.

The fact Nagisa was withering under his actions was like a dream. He had never felt more in control as he roamed over the creamy flesh.

"Oh, fuck!" Nagisa arched his back when Karma found his throbbing member. He pinched the swollen head, teasingly earning a cry of ecstasy. Nagisa was trembling, excitement pooling in his face.

"Please – fuck me – I need it."

Without warning, the redhead slammed himself into the small body, hitting his prostate hard. Nagisa gasped out sharply, the jolt ravaging his body with no mercy. Karma smirked, watching as Nagisa's hips started moving, (and failing), as he tried to create friction between them.

Karma restrained himself from fucking him senseless there and then, he wanted to wait until Nagisa understood what he was doing. The bluenette was heaving heavily, chest falling and rising as he breathed out, completely breathless. He whined, fingers curling. The heat of their bodies touching was unbearable. He was inside him and it was overwhelming.

Again, Karma thrust, harder than the first, causing Nagisa to convulse at the very action. He had restrained Nagisa's hands above his head beforehand so Nagisa couldn't pleasure himself - even if he wanted too - Karma was stronger than him, the bluenette was well aware of this fact as he continued to whine out, begging and pleading him. This happened several times before Karma started relentlessly pounding into him, moving his hands so that they held a death grip onto his hips. He was sure they were bruised but that was all forgotten about when Nagisa forced his head down.

Their mouths were barely touching, but the warmth of one another radiated like magnets. The way Karma positioned his hips and the way he attacked his body was ethereal. Every bite, scratch and squeeze ignited a deeper wave of need. A thicker wave of ejaculation as Nagisa's walls clamped around him without mercy.

"I-I" - Nagisa sputtered out as Karma's hand stroked against his hard member. "Oh fuck!"

Nagisa threw his head back as he readied himself for the climax. Karma growled, huskily, into his throat as he felt himself knotting. With a final scrape at his jugular, they both released, moaning into each other's mouths.

The bluenette shuddered when Karma licked his earlobe and spoke, "I told you I was going to fuck you until I break you, didn't I?"


End file.
